The Faded Ribbon
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: It looked childish tied around her wrist. It looked old. The ribbon wasn't even blue anymore. Jinmay didn't care. Someday it would blow away when she was outside, or get unravelled. But it'd survived a night of bubbly drinks and loud music. Chinmay onesho


**A/N: My life at the moment is like this...**

**I watch SRMTHFG episodes every Saturday. I get fanfiction ideas. I get to a computer. It only gets to about five sentences.**

**I've currently got one-shots for Prototype and Belly of the Beast sitting in the jungle of documents on my computer. What I will do with them, I've no idea. I might clean the Belly of the Beast one up a few weekends from now.**

**As for my incompleted fic "The Curse of the Bloopers", I've written down ideas for a whole heap of epis but I haven't got round to typing them up. I may not until the next school holidays.**

**I'm spending more time on my Phantom of the Opera co-written fic. I'm the primary author now, since my partner's lost her motivation. My updating is just falling slack, so I'm making a point to update more often. Schoolwork isn't helping me in this endeavour. (Darn Drama Night... I'm so stressed.)**

**Basically, I'm mainly doing one-shots for SRMTHFG. I've got plenty of them under my profile already, and I'm comfortable with them.**

**I hope all of my past readers can still stick in a bit of constructive criticism for my writing. I'm still an author, you know! As well as a review whore, so just HIT ME!**

**This fic is five hundred words long exactly (at least on Microsoft Word, and I don't trust FF's word count anyway), and as a five hundred word drabble it is entirely pointless. Yeah. Just a bit of Chinmay fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG BUT CONSOLE MYSELF WITH THE FACT THAT MOST PEOPLE DON'T. Haha.**

The Faded Ribbon

All her life, she had woken up in bed every morning and had had no one to embrace her.

"Hi."

Jinmay sniffed the air, her eyes slowly recognising the colour of the curtains. She watched them shift and wave in the tiny breeze that came from outside. It couldn't be more than seven in the morning.

"Hi." she replied in turn.

"Happy anniversary." he tells her softly.

Jinmay laid her cheek on top of her hands, smiling. "You too." The whisper travels across the white pillow and she watches the way Chiro's breath sends his hair shaking in front of his face.

He grins, and Jinmay does as well. "What do you think will be sitting on the kitchen table this morning?"

Jinmay blinked, yawning as she stretched her back. "Pancakes." she says confidently. "The monkeys promised."

"A female's intuition?" Chiro asks teasingly.

"Precisely. Now do you want to eat them or not? I can assure that there will be empty plates by the time you'll have your teeth brushed." Jinmay rolled her neck and slowly brought her head away from the pillow. Without wasting a second, she swung her legs out from under the sheets. Her companion had not moved.

"I'm warning you, Chiro..."

"Those pancakes had better be there!" he groaned.

She laughs, and Chiro does as well.

* * *

The ribbon had faded by now. It was almost white. Shinier now in lustre, but less colourful. A year ago the little ribbon had been blue and proud amidst the pink of her hair. But Jinmay took it from the drawer anyway, tying it around her wrist.

There was also a pair of diamond earrings, and a bracelet of milky green stones set in ovals of gold and joined by a small chain. Jinmay didn't know where these pieces of jewellery had come from before Chiro had given them to her, but he had said that the bracelet matched her eyes.

_Everyone says that,_ she thought. The grass matches her eyes. That _car_ matches her eyes. They were green, for pity's sake.

But the ribbon had been the loveliest shade of sky blue. Jinmay had received the short satiny ribbon long before the day of her wedding. She had loved it the moment she saw it around the box. She almost liked it more than the gift _inside_ the box. Jinmay loved everything Chiro had touched, but the ribbon had survived until now, so she treated it like an old friend. The blue ribbon had endured months inside her drawer, a wild reception night of bubbly drinks and loud music, and then more months inside the drawer.

The ribbon had faded by now.

It looked childish tied around her thin wrist. It looked old. But Jinmay didn't care in the least.

She wore no other jewellery that day. Only the frayed and faded ribbon, flowing in the wind at her wrist. Maybe it would blow away when she was out. Someday it would get unravelled.

But she didn't worry yet.


End file.
